


banter and smiles, quiet but warm

by kunnskat



Series: OCs Through the Fandoms [14]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempted Fix-It, But also not, Gen, Knowledge of Future, Murder Plans, Readable for Free on AO3, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SI as Hakuryuu, Self-Insert, but not successful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Reborn as Hakuryuu, the third son of the Emperor and Empress, she knows she doesn't have long before her mother murders her older brothers. So she starts planning how to kill her.





	banter and smiles, quiet but warm

Sometimes she thinks she might be seeing dark purple little birds or butterflies or something- the rukh. She thinks she sees them follow her around like she knows they do for Judal, for her mother. Even if she can't see it.  
  
Every single time it happens, she closes her eyes and feels grateful that she was not born a magi. That's too much responsibility. She's still struggling with being the third prince and in line to the throne. Gods, she can't steer a country anywhere but into the ground.  
  
Then again, this is the Kou Empire. Maybe she should do just that.  
  
Doesn't matter as much, though. She won't get that far. She'll need to stick to Plan A. Assassinating her own mother.  
  
It won't end well, she'll probably die again. But it'll be worth it, for the sake of the siblings that are still capable of smiling, so happy when they're all together.  
  
It doesn't last, though. Only her sister keeps smiling in the presence of their mother, which is what tips her off for when she needs to strike. Now. Or she'll lose her brothers.  
  
She still remembers that her mother would, in the future, tell her that she's glad to see her learn to scowl like her elder brothers. That she'd paid them more attention then, than before. And that's as good as admitting she'd killed them then.  
  
It is difficult.  
  
Not the planning stage, that doesn't feel real. Like her lack of hatred for their mother. She acts like a good one, she'll admit that much. But even though she knows it is an act, she grows fond of the woman.  
  
It is the actual killing part of the plan that she struggles with.  
  
She plans on taking care of her during a shared mealtime, to make sure the woman won't immediately think to reveal herself. To make sure it is unexpected. She has easy access to possible weapons right there on the table. It should be the easiest plan to go through with, the very first plan. And she fails.

She fails because she lets her siblings drag her into banter and smiles, quiet but warm. And she forgets to do what she needs to.  
  
Another plan is to take care of it just after lessons when the woman holds her in her arms and listens to what she'd learned that day and what her thoughts are about it. It should be easy to pull a weapon out of her sleeve and use it on the woman, but the knife she'd created for the task does not go into the heart, but the hands of the woman who admires her work and tells her she thinks the handle of it is beautiful.  
  
She nods to the offer at lessons of this nature and fails to kill her mother that day, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on my discord server!  
https://discord.gg/VJseRGK


End file.
